


you must like me for me

by micahandthebees



Series: Welcome to the First Dates Restaurant [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - First Dates, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, First Dates AU, Fluff, Modern Era, as in the TV show, bartender arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahandthebees/pseuds/micahandthebees
Summary: Gendry's gonna kill Jon.------Jon, tired of his mate Gendry third-wheeling all the time and being a grumpy shit about it, signs Gendry up for the blind date tv show, First Dates. Gendry prepared himself to let his date down by being his normal asshole self, so he definately wasn't prepared when he met the actual woman of his dreams.It's a shame she's not his date.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Welcome to the First Dates Restaurant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561831
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	you must like me for me

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it the reversal
> 
> Gendry was a lot harder to write
> 
> no editing we die like men

"Can you tell us your name and why you've decided to come on the show?"

"My name is Gendry and I'm here against my will."

\------

Gendry's going to kill Jon.

\------

"Ok you can't say that." The producer says, pinching their brow.

"Why not? 's the truth."

His arms are crossed and he wants to slump, but they put him on this stupid stool instead of a proper chair. The lights are too bright and he's sweating, Gods, he probably has underarm stains by now. The producer is frowning at him, eyeing his posture. He feels exposed and uncomfortable.

Jon is a dickhead and owes him big.

Why his mate would think this is a good idea is beyond him. Where in the Seven Hells did he get the idea anyway? This has got to be some kind of prank.

The producer huffs. "It said that your friend Jon nominated you to come on the show?"

Jon's dead to him.

"Yeah, he's sick of me third-wheelin' him and his partner, so he signed me up one night."

"So you don't want to be here?" 

Gendry sighs. 

"I guess I do. Meetin' people is really hard for me, I'm not comfortable with people I don't know. I haven't dated in years and I guess he reckons this'd be a good kick in the ass to get back into the field."

The producer is rifling through their notes again. "Ok then. What are you interested in?"

Gendry sits up. "What, in a woman or somethin'?"

"Yes."

"Uh…" He goes through his three relationships, if you can call them that. All weren't long-lasting, and he found himself falling harder for them then they did for him each time. It's been a few years since then, though, and he's dealt with a lot of his hang ups over that time.

"I guess I look for loyalty? I like when people are honest and stand by those who matter to them. And I like to be surprised by people. People who are constantly underestimated and prove them wrong. I like people who are confident and good for a laugh, as well." 

The producer shoots him a weird look. He shifts in his seat.

"...ok...what about looks?"

He has never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Jon is a dead man for this.

"I guess… I tend to like strong women, if I had to choose…" 

"Physically or personality-wise?"

He hesitates. Honestly, he hates discussing what he finds attractive. He's not ashamed, he just feels gross saying it out loud. 

"Both." he finally says.

The producer sighs. "This is like pulling teeth." they mutter. "Ok Gendry," they say. "I'm going to level with you. I don't think you're that suited for tv, but I can see you want to find something, you've got a good heart, and also you are probably the hottest person we've ever seen, like, it's nearly unbelievable, and we can pitch that to audiences. So I'm gonna put you on the show but please, for the love of the Seven, try to smile at your date." 

He blinks. "Thank you?" he says. 

The producer sighs and stands up to leave.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to ask. My mate Jon's sister works on the show and he told me to look out for her. I guess you might not know her and I've never actually met her myself, but have you heard of a girl called Arya?"

The look the producer gives him makes him falter. The raised eyebrow is enough that he's wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. They are regarding him intently, a curious look on their face.

"I guess not," he concedes. "Sorry to bother you. So where do I go for the date?"

\------

[Cut to a shot of a young man, very tall and very muscular, wearing nice black jeans and a white button-up shirt with black shoes and holding a black jacket, with short black hair walking down the street]

[Cut to the same young man, now in the First Dates Storm's End studio, seated slightly to the left of center and facing slightly to the right of the camera. Text appears below in the left corner]

Gendry, 27  
Historian, King's Landing

"I'm Gendry and I'm here against my will."

[cut to a shot of the man, Gendry, pulling open the door to the First Dates Storm's End Restaurant]

[voiceover]

"I'm here because my mate, Jon, is sick of me third-wheelin' him and his partner so he signed me up without my knowledge. I haven't been on a date for a few years and I guess he decided for me I had to get back onto the scene."

[cut to Gendry in the studio]

"What I'm looking for is someone who surprises me and others constantly. I guess I look for loyalty? I like when people are honest and stand by those who matter to them."

[a voice comes from off-camera]

"What about looks?"

[Gendry looks down at his hands]

"I guess… I like strong women, if I had to choose."

[the voice from off-camera asks]

"Physically?"

[Gendry replies, visably tense]

"Yes."

[cut to Gendry, now approaching the First Dates Storm's End host, Davos Seaworth. He holds his hand out to shake, giving Davos a small smile] 

"Hi, 'm Gendry."

"Evening lad, welcome to the First Dates Storm's End Restaurant. If you could please follow me? Your date will be meeting you at the bar shortly." 

[Davos leads Gendry through the restaurant towards the bar]

[cut to Gendry in the studio. He's frowning again]

"I'm currently a masters student at Storm's End uni, doin' my thesis on 15th century weaponry. I've always liked the renaissance and swords, ever since I was a kid. Guess I never grew out of it.

[He shifts in his seat]

"Why haven't I had a relationship in 4 years? I guess it's because I'm not good at talkin' to people. I've always been big and angry, my mate Jon calls me the BCG."

[He finally smiles. It lights up his face] 

"It means Big Cranky Giant, he's not real creative."

[cut to Gendry being seated at the bar and handed a drinks menu by Davos. He looks nervous]

[voiceover] 

"I've never had a relationship last long because I fall hard and fast, especially when someone gets past the BCG exterior."

[cut back to Gendry in the studio. He looks pensive and has finally uncrossed his arms]

"I guess I want someone to like me for me."

[cut to Gendry at the bar. The Bartender turns and greets him and they both freeze, staring at each other. The camera zooms in on his surprised face]

\------

She's short. Like, tiny. He's a big guy, he knows this, but she's like. Really small. And really pretty. Oh Gods. His brain's giving out.

"What's your poison?" She finally asks, eyes straying from his face to his arms before flicking back quickly. 

He doesn't even know what he's said, all he knows is that she's given him a nod and set about making him a drink. She has short hair, cut to her jawline and he can see a bunch of silver piercings decorating her ear. She's wearing a uniform, black pants and a black button-up shirt. She's also really pretty, he thinks again as his drink is placed in front of him. Apparently he ordered just a soda.

She has grey eyes. Oh Gods.

"So. Nervous?" she asks.

He swallows. "Can I be honest with you?" he responds. 

"If you want."

"I'm shittin' it." 

Her laugh is clear and bright and he feels ten times better.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry too much. If you forget how to speak just remember that there are about 30 cameras hidden in the restaurant and you are being watched from every possible angle as you slowly breakdown." she says, a glint in her eye and a smirk firmly on her face.

"Hey hang on! That's not fair. Pick on someone your own size!" he says with mock outrage, fighting his own smirk.

"I can't very well go about picking on children, so big guys like you will just have to toughen up."

She gifts him with a big smile when he laughs. Oh Gods, this is bad.

He wipes his hands on his pants. The restaurant is a touch too hot and it's worse under her gaze. She moved away to take another order and he feels time start up again. He starts to roll up his sleeves without any care, when he remembers where he is and tries to fold them neatly. He doesn't want this poor unsuspecting girl that's stuck with his grumpy ass tonight to think that he's sloppy. 

He's been struggling with the sleeve for a good minute when he hears her voice. 

"Here, let me." She's holding her hands out, so he places his arm in them. She sets about folding his sleeve for him properly, a blush matching his own forming on her cheeks. He knows he's red right now and where her fingers brush his arm feels like it's on fire. She does the other for him immediately before stopping to inspect his tattoo. 

"Is that King Robert's warhammer?" She asks as she turns his arm for a better look.

"It's his bastard son's. He was a blacksmith, a damn good one, and made most of Westeros' best weapons during the 15th Century." 

She's still holding his arm.

"15th Century weapons?" 

He nods. "I'm a historian specialisin' in them. I'm actually doin' my thesis on Northron weapons in 15th Century at SEU." 

She flashes him a surprised smile. "I have Ice on my bicep, actually!" she says. 

She has soft fingers, but her knuckles are scarred, like the skin's had to reheal itself there many times. She must be a fighter of some kind.

There's something growing in his chest. This is bad.

She finally lets go and moves away to start polishing glasses. He can't look away. "Are you Northron?" 

"Through and through." 

"So why are you this far south?"

She glances at him curiously. "Don't try and talk about something else, Ser. You're the star on this show, not me. We have to talk about you or the producers will have my ass." 

"Alright then, keep your secrets." He says, hiding his smirk behind his glass. 

He can't believe how comfortable he feels around her. Gods, he wishes she was his date. 

\------

"Hey Sam, where's Jeyne?"

"She was running late, we're just filming her opening shot now."

"Good, the producers wanted to drag out her date's bar interaction. Bring her in in about 10 minutes, ok?" 

"Sure thing, Rod."

\------

He finished his soda quickly. His date isn't here yet and he's a little worried he's being stood up, but he doesn't think that would happen on the show. The bartender has laughed 4 more times so he really can't bring himself to care more. 

"What anything stronger?"

He weighs up his options. She's smiling at him gently, so he decides to be honest. "I don't drink." he mumbles. "Seen it ruin too much over the years, decided it wasn't worth it." 

He feels raw under her scrutiny. She watches him for a moment before filling his glass again with soda. "I can respect that," she says. "My brother's the same." 

"How many siblings do you have?"

She shoots him a look. "Oh go on." he says.

She sighs. "Six."

A laugh bubbles out of him. "Gods!"

She smiles again. "4 of them have partners and families now, so you can imagine how loud family dinners are."

"Gods. I pity your bank account having to buy presents for all of them during the Long Night." 

She laughs for the 5th time and he feels incredible.

"Do you have siblings?" 

He takes a sip. "I think so."

"You think so?" She says, confused. She's slicing limes now while he fidgets in his seat. 

He takes a breath. "Yeah. From what I know about my dad, it's likely. I've got heaps of foster siblings but we can't really meet for family dinners like yours. I bet it would be insane if we did, though." He meets her gaze and doesn't see the pity he was preparing for. 

"I have a foster brother and a cousin raised as my brother. Families that aren't blood are just as good as those that are." Her smile this time is small, but it's special. She gets him. He should ask her out.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late! I'm Jeyne and I think I'm your date tonight."

He's an idiot. 

\------

"Is anyone on the bar right now?"

"Yeah, I'm on."

"Don't move away. I want to record everything Arya does tonight."

"You got it, boss."

\------

Jeyne is nice, but he honestly couldn't tell you what she looks like. He feels bad, and he does try to listen to her and ask questions, but he can see the bartender right over her left shoulder and he keeps catching her eye from across the room. He's not allowed to approach the bar while they are on the date, so when a producer appears to lead his date to the bathroom for a scheduled phone call, he can't do anything but sit back and watch the bartender's movements. 

They only spoke for around 20 minutes but she's literally the perfect woman. He's never felt more comfortable around someone, not even Jon, but he's only known him for about a year. 

He never tells people he was a foster kid.

Jeyne's been gone for ages when the waiter appears with a soda he didn't order at his side. He takes it and glances at her again. She's watching him, and with a smirk she raises the wine glass she's currently polishing at him. He raises his back. 

Oh Gods, he's an idiot. She's not his date, she's probably not even single. He needs to focus on Jeyne, who's arrived and sitting back opposite him.

But then the bartender sent him a wink.

He's so screwed.

\------

"Did anyone catch that on camera? Please tell me someone got the wink on camera."

"Got it."

"Oh thank the Seven."

\------

[Cut to the studio. Two people enter the room, Jeyne and Gendry, who take their seats on the provided stools. An off-camera producer speaks]

"So how was it?"

[Jeyne and Gendry share a look before facing the producer. Jeyne speaks first, her voice tight]

"It was… good."

[Gendry frowns]

"Yeah, I had a good night."

[the producer speaks again]

"So do you think you'll go on a second date?

[They both noticeably look uncomfortable. Jeyne speaks]

"Probably not. You're a nice guy, but I don't think your heart's in it."

[Gendry looks relieved]

"I know, I'm sorry. You're lovely, and any guy would be lucky to have you. I hope you find what you're lookin' for."

[They both are smiling at each other awkwardly as they hug]

[Fade to black]

\------

"Gendry, mate! How was it?"

"Jon, I want you to know, and this is truly from the bottom of my heart, that I will kill you in your sleep tonight."

"So no second date?" 

He sits down with a huff. He and Jon agreed to meet after the date at the pub, Hot Pie's, around the corner. 

"No second date." he confirms as he raises his glass of water to his mouth. Jon pats him on the shoulder.

"That's a shame, mate. Hey, did you finally get to meet Arya?" he said.

Gendry shook his head. "I asked about her, but the producer just looked at me weird and then left."

"Oh well." Jon shrugs. "I'm sure you crossed paths tonight, she works in the restaurant. Actually, she'd be done by now, I'll text her and get her to come over. It's about time one of my best mates and my little sister met."

Gendry hums noncommittally. "Speakin' of the restaurant…" he starts.

Jon looks up from his phone. "Yeah?"

"You're gonna think I'm nuts."

"Oh Gods. What did you do?"

He raises his hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't do anything! I was perfectly happy being my normal asshole self. It's not my fault I met literally the perfect woman." he says.

"You what?"

"She was honestly perfect. She was funny, clever, hot, Gods, she was hot. I've never felt that comfortable around anyone in my life, ever. We even talked about me being a foster kid, and on top of all of that, she knows at least a little bit about 15th Century weapons, she said she had Ice tattooed on her." He's flying.

"What's her name?"

He plummets right back down. "I don't know. She was the bartender."

He honestly doesn't know what he expected, but it wasn't Jon pissing himself with laughter. He sits there, waiting for his best mate to calm down. 

Wiping a tear from his eye and still chuckling, Jon forces out, "Wait. So let me get this right. You went on a blind date show, and instead of liking your date, you all but fall in love with the barten-"

"Yes, I know it's stupid." Gendry says through gritted teeth. "There's no need to remind me."

Jon's still laughing as his phone pings. "Arya will be here soon, she's walking over now. She can't stay long though, she has training in the morning."

Great. More people to laugh at him. 

"Training?" 

"Yeah, remember how I said one of my siblings is a world champion in Kickboxing? That's Arya. She works at the restaurant to pay for her living expenses while her sponserships cover her training and gear. You wouldn't know she's a kickboxer, though. She's like 5ft of pure rage."

Jon's ordered another beer and finally stopped laughing when he perks up. "Here she is!" he says, standing and making his way to the door. Gendry minds their table while he's gone, going to town on destroying one of the napkins.

"Gendry, mate! This is my little sister Arya."

Gendry turns and meets grey eyes. The bartender apparently called Arya has changed out of her uniform and in her boots now reaches his shoulders. She's so pretty and his dumb ass has just been blessed by all the gods, old and new.

The shock finally wears off and she gifts him a huge smile. 

"So you're the BCG." she says.

Jon is the best friend a man could have, and Gendry owes him big.

\------

[Black screen. Two photos appear, both of screenshots from the post-date interview of Jeyne and Gendry in the studio. White text appears below the photos that reads]

"Jeyne and Gendry have not gone on another date. Jeyne has found love with someone from her work."

[The two pictures and text fade to black and are replaced with three new pictures, the first of Gendry and Arya at the bar in the First Dates Storm's End Restaurant, the second of the two of them smiling and hugging outside famous castle, Winterfell Manor, and the third of the two smiling with an unknown man. The new white text reads] 

"Gendry is now living his girlfriend, Arya, who he met on the show.

He found out afterwards that Arya is the little sister of his friend, Jon, who nominated him for the show."

[Fade to black. The credits roll]

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go less than 7 hours after i posted the first part heres the second. I'm gonna enjoy this motivation while it lasts.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read this, I love u and i would die for all of u.


End file.
